Time of Dying
by RinRinRin
Summary: Another song fic... This one to Time of Dying- Three Days Grace. A seriously kick ass song. A kinda sad-ish idk fic. My summaries suck...


**I've been in a song fic mood a lot lately. So, here's another one! Marks worked with me one this one, unlike most… though we do share an account. He normally doesn't write yoai, but he made an exception for this so and did the research for the fic. Sadly he was too busy to come post it with me and sign it off, so I'll do it instead. –Scars**

**Matt POV, Then Mello POV**

**Time of Dying  
Three Days Grace  
A Mello N Matt Fic  
**-Scars N Marks-

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

As Takada's Body Guards sped after my car, the chase was well underway. _Whoa! The cars from before… Just exactly how many of Takada's guards are there?!_ Sliding my goggles down over my eyes, I turned the car a 190, in an effort to lose them. It turned out in vain causing me to be surrounded… Fuck! I'd screwed up! The distraction had worked but the cost would be my life… Did Mells set me up? No… he wouldn't have sent me out here if he'd known this would happen.

_Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare…_

I flicked my lighter and lit another cigarette, probably the last I'll ever have. You could hear the clicking of what sounded like a thousand guns as Takada's personal bodyguards piled out of their cars surrounding mine. _Time to put up another smoke screen..._ I thought to myself as I pulled out the big guns as well. I wasn't gonna get the chance to use it though… I got out of the stepped out of the car; I wasn't going to make it. I already knew it. Doesn't mean I wasn't gonna go down humorously, I smirked.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by_

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" I started, now standing tall looking about cockily, hands held above my head. "Since exactly when have Japanese been able to carry such nice guns?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm that made them press against the trigger angrily. Heh, heh… They're so fun to tease. And I was so dead, it wasn't even funny. Who knows if my next tactic will work though… getting them mad before you reason with then isn't all that smart.

_  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

"I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me?" This was my opening; I fingered my gun with one hand, ready to shoot as many as possible in a mock effort escapade. "What's the point in firing…" I was shot at by at least 500 bullets before I could finish, being butchered by the few that actually hit hitting unvital points mainly… I fell back against the car, sliding down the side of it. I hit the ground, spitting up blood… as the life drained from my body while I ly bleeding out. My life flashes before my eyes…

_I will not die, I will not die  
I will survive_

The moment we met, all the pranks we used to play, when we separated, working together again… All the things we did together… Mello. As the entire world escaped me, the city lights, the camera men, the cars, her body guards, even the moon and the midnight sky, the only thing I could see was you. My best friend… I'm sorry I failed you. As the world was completely swallowed up by the darkness eating it all away, I knew soon you would join me here as well.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

I climbed into the Transport Truck with Takada in the cargo, the plan had been going accordingly, the tracking device removed, and we were well on our way to our destination. As we sped down the road I flicked on the trucks mini TV, switching it to the news… There I saw it… I watched the camera close up on the gruesome screen. I turned up the volume and watched intently, and tried to do my best to keep on the road at the same time.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_ Matt… I didn't think they'd kill you…_ _…I'm sorry, Matt…_ I thought as guilt washed over me… why didn't I foresee this? If I'd known that this would happen… I never would've sent him out there… I fought back tears and continued on with my part of the mission. I would grief him later, or if things didn't go my way, I would join him in death.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

As I was taking a turn into the churchyard, something overcame me and before I knew it after a shaking fit I was drifting into the dark abyss… By your side in the everlasting darkness, a chaotic good finally at peace. In our time of dying, here beside you.


End file.
